


Daddy, Can I Go?

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Humiliation, Little, M/M, Maids, Omorashi, Pee, Power Play, Roleplay, Submission, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, big - Freeform, daddy dom, ddlb, golden showers, maid outfits, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: Daddy! Alastor won’t let Little! Angel go pee before he completes his punishment, which was to drink a ton of juice. What will Daddy do when Angel can’t hold it though?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Daddy, Can I Go?

Angel sat on the couch in his sexy little maid outfit, squirming away, his exposed thighs pressing desperately against each other. 

“No, please Daddy, no more juice! I hafta go potty!” Angel pleaded as Alastor held up yet another glass of tomato juice. That was his punishment for drinking his entire bottle of vodka meant for Alastor’s Bloody Mary’s. Tomato juice. He hated that shit, especially in alcohol, why ruin it with cold soup ingredients? 

“One more sip dear” Alastor brought the glass up to Angel’s lips, but the red, thick liquid dribbled down his face, staining his white fur.

Angel leapt up from the couch. “No more, my tummy can’t take no more juice!” He complained as he rubbed his stomach and shook his head back and forth violently. “And I can’t hold it in much longer either, it hurts!” Angel grabbed at his crotch and danced in place. Angel could feel the intense heaviness and pressure building with every second and every move he made. He squeezed his dick hard to make sure nothing would drip out, because he felt something warm under himself a moment ago when he was sitting on the couch. He prayed Alastor wouldn’t notice the possible puddle left on there. 

Alastor smiled at his little Angel, he could see he was suffering quite a bit, being filled to his capacity with liquids. He wanted to see how many more minutes Angel could hold out. 

“Can you take me to the bathroom Daddy? I reeeallly gotta go!” He emphasized.

Alastor put on a thinking face. “Hmmm” he drew out as he rested his chin on his fingers, drumming them against his face. Angel had big hopeful eyes Daddy would say yes to him.

Flashing a smile, the demon decided to play a little game before he let his sub relieve himself. “Daddy’s decided Angel! If you can finish this game Daddy will take you to go potty”

“Now listen up. The game is to do 10 jumping jacks. Then stand still for a minute. Finally squat down and hold it for 30 seconds” Alastor grinned wickedly. He knew it would be very hard to do those tasks with an extremely full bladder. “After that you can potty. If you pee yourself before Daddy will punish you more”

“I can do it!” Angel jumped up and apart for his first jumping jack. Bad idea. Alastor watched as Angel’s face turned to panic. As soon as Angel’s feet were back on the ground, liquid was dripping down his thighs, and soaking the tops of his white lacey stockings at the tops of his thighs. 

Alastor frowned slightly, maybe he had pushed Angel past his bladder’s limits, and he wouldn’t be able to have his fun. 

“Nnngh” Angel bent over and grabbed his crotch desperately, trying to stop the stream from flowing out of him. He could still feel it warming his crotch and thighs. However it was too late, Alastor had seen some pee leave Angel’s body without his permission. 

Alastor rose up from the couch, and silently walked over to Angel to assess the damage. He saw the spider demons legs were soaked, and a small puddle was forming around his legs, from where the urine had dripped down. 

Alastor knelt down before Angel’s crotch and lifted up his short frilly skirt. He looked at Angel’s lower abdomen and at his distended bladder protruding. He pressed two fingers against it.

“Ahhh~” Angel moaned as the hiss of piss leaked out from his dick and onto the floor. That moan really got to Alastor and was turning him on, making him get hard.

“Well Angel, I apologize. It seems Daddy overestimated you. There’s no way you can make it to the bathroom on time. You’ll need to potty right here”

“I, uh, don’t wanna pee myself on the floor” Angel whimpered as tears came to his eyes.

“I know you don’t dear. That’s why you’ll pee on me”

Angel stared at Alastor in confusion. Before he could ask questions Alastor had picked up Angel bridal style and carried him over to the couch. When he placed Angel down, he began to unbuckle his own pants and slide them down, along with his underwear, revealing his cock, standing up and glistening with pre-cum at the tip. 

He reached over his hand to Angel’s thigh and rubbed against his piss soaked thigh highs.

“Ahh, no Daddy, I’m gonna pee again” he whimpered. 

“Shh, I know you are Angel my love” Alastor wet his hand with Angel’s piss and slid it up and down his own erection, pumping it up further. 

“Now, sit down on Daddy’s dick like a good boy”

Angel whimpered again as he slid down on Alastor’s erect cock, with no prep or proper lubrication beforehand. It hurt him a little, and he felt his bladder gave out a little from the pain. Dribbles of urine-soaked Alastor’s crotch. 

Alastor adjusted himself inside Angel while Angel squirmed. 

“You can go potty now Angie”

Angel blushed deeply. He couldn’t believe Alastor expected him to piss himself on top of him while he had his dick up his ass. 

Angel threw cares out the window though when he felt his dick throbbing with the urge to piss. He tried to piss as soon as Alastor gave him permission, his bladder was hurting something fierce. 

“I can’t Daddy. It won’t come out” Angel was a bit nervous about wetting himself on top of the powerful demon. 

“It’s ok, Daddy will help you” Alastor put his mouth next to Angel’s ear and made soft hissing noises to mimic the sounds of piss exiting the body.

Angel felt his bladder and dick twitch in response. Alastor brought one hand to Angel’s penis and the other to his bladder. Alastor rubbed the tip of Angel’s penis while he massaged his bladder.

With Alastor’s pressure, Angel felt himself losing control and the floodgates opening wide. He didn’t even try to stop himself, the pain was finally letting up. He threw his head back and closed his eyes in the bliss that came over his body.

“Ahhh~ Daddy, I, I can’t hold it!!” With another moan Angel released all the hot piss that was building up inside him for the last few hours. Alastor held Angel’s dick tight, moving it around to soak himself and Angel in the urine. 

Angel’s dick continued to let out loud hisses and drips when the piss hit the floor. He felt it was never going to end. Angel smelled the pungent odor of old piss in the air, and shut his eyes tighter in embarrassment. He barley seemed to notice that Alastor had started slightly thrusting inside of him, he was too busy with the bliss of relieving himself. He also didn’t notice Alastor had grabbed his empty juice glass and was pointing his dick inside to fill it up.

Alastor was caught up in the moment and savoring every bit of it, he would’ve never imagined his Angel could hold so much. 

Finally Angel felt the pressure subside and he opened his eyes again, to see Alastor holding his dick up, so it was spraying the both of them. He could feel Alastor’s hot breath panting on the back of his neck as he drenched the pair. Angel’s once crisp, white dress was now splattered and soaked with yellow stains.

Angel's stream was going strong and Alastor was enjoying as the wetness continued to grow on both demon's bodies. Loud, squelching sounds were coming from Angel's behind as he rode Alastor. Angel had to admit he liked hearing that and sounds his piss was producing, and he let out a little moan. That caused Alastor to reach up to the tip of Angel's dick and wet his hand in fresh, warm piss. He ran his wet hand over his face and moaned as well.

Soon Angel relaxed as he felt he was nearly empty. 

“Ugh, I think I’m done Daddy” Angel said as the last few drops trickled out from him and onto Alastor’s lap. He slowly stood up and rose off of Alastor’s dick. 

“Do you feel better dear?”

Angel laughed nervously. “Heh, yeah I do”

Alastor leaned over to kiss Angel. 

“That was fun Angel. I’d like to do it again sometime” Alstor smiled as he sighed and leaned back on the couch, grabbed his dick and started to lightly touch himself to what just happned.

“I never knew ya were this kinky Al. I have no problem pissin’ on ya if it makes ya so hard” he laughed as he grabbed Alastor’s throbbing erection. 

Angel’s eye was caught by the previously empty glass now filled with yellow liquid. “Wait a minute. Did-did ya just fill up this glass with my piss? The fuck Al?”

Alastor laughed. “I said I wanted to do it again, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> might add second part with the glass


End file.
